


it's always ourselves we find in the sea

by 7iris



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, No TRoS Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: Rey and Finn attempt to seduce Poe with nice underwear and a trip to the bottom of the ocean.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 177





	it's always ourselves we find in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr. Written a while back for a prompt from bleep0bleep's [Random Prompt Generator](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/promptsnsfw)  
> Setting: Aquarium || Genre: Domestic || Trope: Superheroes/Superpowers || Prompt: Intimacy || Kink: Panties
> 
> Finally posted here in honor of the _The Rise of Skywalker_.

Master Luke doesn't believe apprentices should be trained in isolation.

For the first months of her training, it's just the two of them at the old Jedi temple, while she learns to shield herself from the thoughts and emotions of others, while she learns enough control not to yank a chunk of wall the size of an astromech across the practice grounds when all she wanted was the palm-sized rock on top of it.

But Master Luke encourages her to write to Finn and Chewie and BB-8 while she's there.

Finn is an enthusiastic correspondent. Rey loses count of how many holos they send back and forth. (She has them all saved, though.) They talk about their days, what they're learning, complain about their chores and their conditioning routines. Half of Finn's holos have Poe in them -- _It's Rey, say hi to Rey, Poe!_ \-- and Poe always looks tolerantly amused, smiling at the camera, _Hi, Rey._

"Is he your boyfriend yet?" Rey asks, and Finn says, "No."

_Why not?_ Rey wants to ask, but Finn looks disappointed, so she doesn't.

When Master Luke feels she has enough control to train around other people, they rejoin the Resistance.

Finn is waiting when they land. He whoops and starts running towards her as soon as the Falcon's ramp comes down. BB-8 is right behind him, beeping excitedly.

Over his shoulder, Rey can see Poe, still standing by his X-wing. He's smiling a little, but it looks sad, somehow, resigned. It's an expression she's seen many times on Jakku, on the faces of people who come to trade away some precious thing, one last link to their past, because they have no other choice. She doesn't like that expression.

Then Finn reaches her, sweeps her up in a huge hug and spins her around. She laughs and hugs him back, but a tiny corner of her mind is thinking, _Well, clearly, we're going to have do something about this._

* * *

Everything Rey knows about seduction she learned from Atika Grynne, the old woman who had been the only healer in Niima Outpost.

Rey went to see her when her menses started, terrified that she'd gotten radiation sickness from a leaky power core. Atika had explained the menstrual cycle and human reproduction to her.

"Is that -- comfortable?" Rey asked.

Atika cackled. "Sometimes, yes. Sometimes, more than comfortable."

Rey frowned.

Atika studied her face. "You don't have access to the tools of seduction -- artful cosmetics, beautiful robes, fine underthings," she said. "But your youth and beauty could still take you far, with the right people."

"I don't want to go far," Rey said. "I need to stay here."

Atika made a little _suit yourself_ gesture, and took the carefully cleaned circuit board Rey brought for payment.

* * *

Rey has access to those things now.

She tries cosmetics first. Jess's mechanic friend, Ayla, does videos on the intranet of how to apply cosmetics in the fashion of different humanoid species throughout the galaxy.

Rey watches three of them and realizes they require the same level of hand-eye coordination as rerouting a power conduit in flight. That's going to take too much time to learn.

She looks for beautiful robes next. The Resistance base is not located in a metropolitan area -- in fact, it is currently located in the middle of an ocean -- but there are electronic catalogs from stores in neighboring systems. Rey scrolls through the ones that remind her of a few people she'd seen -- women and men both -- visiting Niima Outpost with traders or smugglers, the ones who had not bargained or crewed. Image after image of women draped in rich fabrics, colors she didn't know existed.

Master Luke has given her an allowance, so she can buy things on base or at a market, but most of those robes would take everything in her tiny account. And more than that, there is so much fabric, meters and meters of it. It would take up so much space, and require so much care, and she needs to travel light. Regretfully, she closes those catalogs.

Fine underthings, though.....They are not as expensive as the robes, and they would take up so little space.

"What do you think?" she asks Finn, showing him the prettiest image, the set made of gold and silver lace and Xythian silk in the same pale pink color as the inside of the shells that wash up on the edge of the airstrip.

Finn makes a tiny, choked sound. "Oh," he manages. "Wow."

"Do you think Poe would like it?" she asks.

"I think he would have to be dead not to like it," Finn says. They watch the tiny holo primp and pose for a moment. Then Finn says, "Do you think that's something men can wear, too?"

They search the catalog.

It is.

"Ohhhh," Rey says. Her face feels hot and her stomach feels fluttery. "Wow."

They order one set in Rey's size and one set in Finn's, to be picked up the next time they make a supply run to Medevyn.

* * *

Finn is the one who says, "We should take Poe somewhere romantic."

Finn's idea of somewhere romantic is formed entirely by the holovids he's watched in the Resistance's off-duty lounge. The most popular options are:

  1. A diplomatic ball
  2. A private meal in a restaurant lit by candles or synthlumn lanterns
  3. A secluded place to watch a sunset, meteor shower, or the mating flight of the bioluminescent Trellian wasps



There are no diplomatic balls in their foreseeable future, the mess hall is loud and disappointingly well-let, and the only place you can watch a sunset or meteor shower from on base is the airfield, which is neither secluded nor particularly comfortable.

Clearly, they need another option.

"Like the Millennium Falcon?" Rey asks.

"No," Finn says. "Just -- no."

He asks the other pilots and the general consensus is that the most romantic place to take your partner on base is the aquarium.

After the Resistance left the Ileenium system, they regrouped on Embu, a planet that is almost entirely ocean. The inhabitants had built great floating upside down cities, with only their airfields exposed to atmosphere, everything else beneath the surface.

Embu has been devastated by war and the loss of trade. The city they've settled in was almost empty when they arrived, stripped down to bare necessities. In peace time, the living quarters and public spaces would have windows that looked out on the ocean around them, but they've been shuttered by blast doors in case of attack.

But the aquarium is still intact.

It's not exactly an aquarium, that's just what everyone calls it. It's more of an underwater viewing platform for the ocean.

Poe agrees readily enough to come explore it with them when they're all off-duty. Finn packs a little picnic, just a blanket and lunch -- "No, ration bars are not romantic, Rey!" -- and they all troop over.

The top level has two parts. They wander through the east side first, a huge semicircular room made of perfectly clear plasteel, so you could see through the ceiling, walls, and floors. There are a few other pairs and groups of off-duty personnel, looking out the windows or lying on blankets on the floor, watching the schools of brightly colored fish and the invertebrates with the cream and pink shells that hover in the shallow water above them.

The west side is a branching series of plasteel bubbles that snake through the seaweed gardens on the edge of the city. The long strands of seaweed, deep green and bronze and maroon, drape and flow around the bubbles, making each one a cozy, private room.

Rey sits down on the padded bench that runs along the side of the bubble. The fronds of seaweed in front of her wave gently in the current, and a fat orange blob of a fish is revealed. It gives her a startled look and retreats, pulling itself along the strands of seaweed with fins in the shape of hands.

Rey laughs.

Finn has sat down close to her, but he's looking down at the clear floor beneath them.

"How far down do you think it goes?" he asks.

"A couple of clicks," Poe says. "I think there's a walkway that goes all the way."

Rey looks down. The soft blue of the ocean fades away into darkness, deep and mysterious.

"Do you want to take a look?" Poe asks.

That's not what they're here for, but...

"Yes!" Finn says.

The center of the aquarium is a long hallway that spirals down into the depths. It's lined with floor-to-ceiling windows, so you can see out. It's bright and sunny near the surface, but the light fades as they walk down.

The brightly colored fish stay near the surface. A school of silver needle-shaped things flows around them a little deeper, but they disappear suddenly into the depths. A few moments later half a dozen creatures as big as X-wings swim by, patterned in brilliant blue and green and yellow.

The air is cooler by the time the light has faded to almost nothing. Rey shivers, and Finn takes his jacket off, hands it to her without a word.

Poe is staring out the window as something that looks like a glowing curtain ripples past. He gets a weird look on his face when he turns and sees Rey, but after a second he smiles and says, "Did you see the one with the really long tail? I think she had babies with her."

"No," Rey says and goes to stand next to him, lets him point out something in the distance.

They keep going, and the light disappears completely.

The walkway has a little strip of light along the floor, leading them down.

There are other sparks of light in the dark around them.

Rey sees one the size of her head, green as honey, and stops to look. She thinks it's one of the moon jellies from further up, but then the pinprick of black at the center expands, and she realizes it's an eye.

Her breath catches, and she reaches out with the Force. She can suddenly sense another mind out there. Its presence is tinged with a kind of amused interest, distant and alien.

"Hello," Rey breathes, lifting her hand.

She gets an impression of acknowledgment back, and then the eye disappears. There is a sense of movement beyond the window, a dark bulk flowing past, so vast she can't picture the shape of it, until there is only the blackness of the ocean in front of her again.

Then Finn calls, "Rey, come here! This one looks like a tiny Hutt!"

At the bottom of the spiral is a round room, with floor-to-ceiling windows. The floor in front of the windows is padded so you can sit comfortably and look out. Unlike the last couple hundred meters, there is light down here, a soft, warm glow that filters in from outside.

The sea floor is a fantastic landscape of lacy, towering mineral deposits, slim columns and delicate arches, raw, jagged mounds. Some are topped with waving fronds. The source of the light seems to be the spheres clustered all over the deposits that glow white and gold and pink and amber. They are all different sizes, from as small as Rey's fist to as big around as BB-8.

It's warm down here -- "A hydrothermal vent," Poe explains -- and Rey takes Poe's jacket off.

She takes her shoes off as well, to step onto the padded mat in front of the windows.

There is movement out there, slow and stately. Long slim fish, liquid black and pearly white, swim between the spheres and the columns. Small creatures move along the floor, on rippling mantles or long, spindly legs. Their shells look like they are made of iron and opal, layered like flower petals.

Rey drifts along the curve of the room, staring at the landscape around them. She can hear Finn and Poe talking behind her, exclaiming over something.

She stops to watch something covered in brilliant lilac tentacles drift past the window. She reaches out as if she could touch it, but only meets the warm, smooth surface of the window.

A little black fish, maybe the length of her palm, with luminous blue stripes running down its sides darts up out of the blackness and tries to bite her finger through the glass. Its needle-like teeth gnash futilely against the window.

She can feel its tiny, furious hunger. "Shhh, there's nothing for you here," she says.

It stops like it can hear her, and swims up until it's level with her eyes. She swears it gives her a belligerent scowl before it swims off.

"I don't think it liked me," she says.

"Well, there's no accounting for taste," Poe says behind her.

She turns and smiles at him. Then she sees Finn is setting out their picnic and she is suddenly starving.

The food is what they would have eaten in the mess hall, grilled fish and that seaweed that looks like noodles, but Finn was right, it is much better than ration bars.

At the end, Finn pull out something in a blue plasfilm wrapper with writing she doesn't recognize.

He tears it open and breaks the bar inside into three pieces.

"Where did you get that?" Poe asks.

"I bought it when we were on Medevyn," Fin says.

"What is it?" Rey asks.

"Candy," Finn says with a grin.

She looks at the piece in her hand. It doesn't look anything like the honey spiders that pass as candy on Jakku. It's deep midnight blue with white flecks like stars.

She takes a cautious bite. The taste flowers on her tongue, rich and sweet with just the tiniest thread of bitterness to keep it from being too much.

"Ohhhh," she say, a long sigh.

"Right?" Poe says with a laugh.

Rey nods. She flops back and puts her head in Finn's lap, lets the rest of the candy melt in her mouth.

Finn slides his fingers over her hair and Rey sighs. She wriggles into a more comfortable position, stretches one leg out to poke Poe's thigh with her toes.

Poe snorts and glances away, but Rey is distracted by the feel of the silk sliding against her skin, under her clothes.

She's thinking about the real reason they came here today. She tips her chin back and looks at Finn.

Finn meets her eyes for a moment, then looks at Poe.

"This is romantic, right, Poe?" he asks.

Poe's eyebrows go up. "Shouldn't you be asking Rey that?"

"She thinks the Millennium Falcon is romantic," Finn says.

"Well--" Poe starts.

"Besides, I'm not trying to seduce _Rey_ ," Finn says.

Poe goes completely still. "What?"

Finn looks down at Rey again, uncertain. Rey sits up.

"Maybe we should show him what else we bought on Medevyn," she says.

Finn nods.

Rey faces Poe and pulls her tunic off in one motion.

Poe's mouth drops open and he exhales like he's been punched in the gut. Rey shivers in the cooler air, and Finn puts his hand on the small of her back, warm and rough and steadying.

Poe still hasn't said anything.

Rey pushes her leggings down off her hips, wriggles out of them, and then she's kneeling in front of Poe in just the pale pink silk of her underthings.

Poe drags his gaze back to her face, and his eyes are huge and wide and shocked. Rey swallows. There's something like awe, something like longing in his eyes, and it gives her the courage to cross the distance between them.

She steadies herself with one hand on his shoulder.

"Is this all right?" she asks.

Poe nods dumbly, and she leans in to press their mouths together.

For a second, Poe doesn't so much as breathe. Then he makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat and opens his mouth. He rests one hand on her waist, brings the other up to cup her cheek.

Finn is not the first person Rey has kissed, but he is the best person she's kissed. Poe is...Poe is a close second.

Where Finn is all joy and enthusiasm, Poe is careful, controlled tenderness. Rey digs her fingers into Poe's shoulder, pulls back with a tiny gasp. For a moment they just look at each other, both wide-eyed, breathing fast.

"Oh," Finn says. "That's, you guys..."

They turn to look at him. He's biting his lip, his own eyes wide.

Poe takes a deep breath. "So when you said 'we bought...' "

Finn breaks into a grin. "Yeah."

Finn peels off his shirt. Rey licks her lips, a little thrill of anticipation running through her. Finn takes his pants off, and then he's kneeling in front of them, in sheer silk panties, the pale shell-pink that matches her own.

"Turn around," Rey says, breathless.

Finn's smile gets wider, almost cocky, and he pivots on one knee until his back is to them. He's still grinning back over his shoulder at them. The silk stretches tight across the curve of his ass, and Rey wants to run her hands down the sleek, heavy muscles of his back, over that silk.

"Wow," Poe says faintly. He looks stunned.

"Right?" Rey says. She holds her hand out to Finn, and he turns, scrambles the last little distance between them to take her hand and kiss her, still smiling.

He pulls back, looks at Poe. His smile falters, uncertain for a heartbeat, and Poe swears under his breath, reaches up to grip the back of Finn's neck.

Poe pulls him down into a kiss. Rey has one hand on Poe's shoulder and one hand still holding Finn's, and something warm and shivery curls through her stomach.

Finn and Poe break apart and Finn laughs, soft and dazed. He leans into Rey, so much warm, bare skin against hers.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes," he says to Poe.

"Oh, am I?" Poe says.

Rey nods.

Poe shifts his weight back and stands up. He tosses his hair back, grips the hem of his shirt and pulls it up over his head. His movements are slower, more deliberate than Finn and Rey's had been, like he's showing off.

Rey's hand tightens on Finn's. Poe's body is different from Finn's, paler, leaner. She wants to trace his musculature with her fingers.

Poe unbuttons his pants, slides them down with a shimmy of his hips. His underthings are plain, solid black fabric, snug across his hips and the tops of his thighs. He kicks the fabric aside and strikes a hipshot pose.

"Better?" Poe asks.

"Turn around," Finn says.

Poe grins and turns slowly, leisurely, so they get a good look.

Finn presses his face against Rey's shoulder, and she can feel his smile, delighted and amazed.

He lifts his head, clears his throat. "Yeah, better," Finn says.

Poe turns back around and comes to kneel across from them. His face is softer, serious now.

"What do you want to do?" Poe asks.

Rey exchanges a glance with Finn. "Can we touch you?" she asks.

"Yeah, anywhere," Poe says.

Finn reaches out with both hands, cups Poe's shoulders, slides his palms down Poe's biceps. Then he leans in and kisses Poe. Poe's eyes flutter shut.

Finn lifts his head, and Rey darts in, steals a kiss while Poe's lips are still parted. He sways forward to follow her mouth when she pulls back.

Finn spreads his hands over Poe's collarbones and gives him the gentlest nudge back. Poe goes with it, lying down on his back. Finn is kneeling between his spread thighs now, and he lets his hands trail down Poe's chest and stomach.

Rey moves to Poe's side, and sinks her fingers into his hair. It's thick and soft and warm. He turns his head towards her, smiling, his eyes-heavy lidded, and she bends down to kiss him.

The angle is awkward, so she stretches out on her side next to him. He slides his arm around her back, his fingertips tracing the bumps of her spine.

She puts her hand on his chest, feels the fast, unsteady beat of his heart beneath her palm. She runs her hands over his skin, tracing the edge of his pectoral muscles, learning the texture of his skin, the crinkle of his chest hair.

His body tenses suddenly and he gasps against her mouth. When she lifts her head, she sees that Finn has his hand pressed over the bulge in Poe's briefs.

"Can I--" Finn says, and Poe groans.

"Yes," he says, " _please._ "

Rey props herself up on her elbow to watch. Finn tugs Poe's briefs down, wraps his hand around Poe's erection. Finn strokes him carefully, almost tentatively. He is different from Finn here, too, longer and slimmer, the tip of him wet, flushed dark with blood.

Rey reaches out and slides the pad of her finger over the head of his cock, through the liquid welling up there.

Poe says something low and rough in a language she doesn't recognize. "You two will kill me," he says, closing his eyes, tipping his head back.

Finn leans down and kisses him. Poe grips the back of his neck, kisses him back for a long moment. The movement of Finn's hand slows, stops, and Poe makes an impatient noise against Finn's mouth, pushes his hips up.

Finn laughs and sits back, starts stroking him again.

Poe licks his lips, red and swollen from their mouths, and looks at Rey with dark, heavy eyes.

"Rey," he says softly. He makes a little _come here_ gesture with his hand.

She gives him a curious look, slides closer. He runs his fingertips over the edge of the lace on her hip, dipping down to stroke over her belly.

She gasps at the feel of it. She is suddenly aware of how wet she is, an ocean of longing between her thighs, her skin flushed and sensitive to the littlest touch.

Poe is watching her face carefully, a question there. Rey nods, rocks her hips forward, spreads her legs so Poe can stroke between them.

He touches her through the silk first, delicate but not tentative, then slides his fingers beneath the fabric to brush over her slick folds. Rey takes a sharp breath, liquid heat pooling in her stomach.

Poe smiles at her. Finn twists his wrist and Poe's mouth falls open, the quick, confident rhythm of his fingers stuttering to a halt.

Rey can't help the disappointed noise she makes. She puts her hand over Poe's, grinds down against his fingers, chasing those bright, shivery sparks of sensation.

She can't look away from Poe's face, from the way it goes soft and open, completely unguarded in the wash of sensation. Poe throws his head back and moans, spilling over Finn's hand and his stomach.

Finn swears softly, and Rey rolls her hips, feels that wave inside her crest and break in a rush of pleasure.

She feels light, like she's floating, her breathing too fast.

Finn touches her shoulder, and she turns, meets his mouth in a slow, deep kiss.

"Let me return the favor," Poe says, and his voice sounds lower, more gravelly than usual.

Finn lifts his head. He meets her eyes for a heartbeat, and she nods.

Finn turns back to Poe. Rey shifts her weight, tucks herself in against Finn's side.

Poe sits up. He's still flushed, his hair sweaty and messy now. He wipes his hand over his stomach, then twists to lie down on his belly, one arm across Finn's knees.

He props his chin on his hand, looking up at Finn, a little teasing smile lingering on his mouth.

Finn makes a noise, half-pleading, half-exasperated, and Poe's smile gets bigger. He presses his face against Finn's groin, rubbing his cheek over Finn's silk-covered erection.

Finn groans and slumps against Rey.

Poe presses his mouth against the silk, wetting the fabric until it clings to the head of Finn's cock. Finn is breathing fast and unsteady, and Rey grips his hand tightly, twines their fingers together. She kisses the curve of his shoulder.

Finn's other hand flexes on his thigh like he's trying not to grab at Poe. Poe tugs the silk down, freeing Finn's cock, and then takes him into his mouth.

"Oh," Finn says, bites off curse as Poe takes him deeper.

Rey reaches out and brushes Poe's heavy curls back off his forehead. Poe tilts his head enough to meet her eyes. She lets her fingers trail down to his lips, stretched around Finn. Poe's eyes sink shut, and Finn makes a deep, ragged noise. His whole body clenches, curling over Poe, and he grips Poe's shoulder as he comes.

Rey kisses the line of his jaw and he turns his head blindly, seeking her mouth.

Then he collapses backwards with a deep groan, his hand still twined around hers.

Poe turns his attention to her. "Do you want to go again?" he asks.

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

Poe goes up on his elbows, pulls himself closer to her. He puts one hand on her hip, ducks his head to breathe hot across the juncture of her thighs. That lazy, satisfied heat in her belly sparks suddenly brighter, takes on a new edge of want.

"Oh, um..."

Poe presses his mouth against her where the silk of her panties is soaked through and she gasps, rocks up into the pressure. He pushes the fabric aside and flicks his tongue over her, _into_ her.

She puts her hand on his head, barely stops herself from clenching her fist in his hair.

Finn presses a kiss to her hand. She looks down at him. He's watching her face. He smiles when she meets his eyes.

"So he's pretty good at that, huh?" he says.

"Yes," she gasps.

Poe makes a smug, pleased noise that she can _feel_ , and oh, oh --

It's like her heart cracks open in her chest, warm, golden pleasure spilling through her, from her core to the tips of her fingers.

"Poe," she says, " _Finn_ \--"

Finn sits up, kisses the curve of her shoulder very gently, and Poe turns his head to kiss the inside of her thigh.

That singing tension eases, and she can take a deep breath again. Finn had the right idea. She lets herself fall back against the blanket. Finn hits the floor a beat after she does, and she cuddles into his side.

Poe is still lying between her legs. He rests his chin on his crossed arms, across the tops of her thighs, watching them both with a closed, unreadable expression.

She smiles at him, and it cracks into a yawn.

Poe snorts. He sits up, reaches for his pants.

"Are you our boyfriend now?" Rey asks.

Poe's movements falter. "No, don't worry, that's -- it doesn't mean that."

Rey feels a dull, heavy pang of sadness and frustration in her chest. "Why not? What else do we have to do?"

"I -- is that what you want?" Poe asks.

"Yes," Rey says.

"Obviously," Finn says.

Poe is quiet, and oh, of course, all of that emotion is not hers alone. Sex has made her control fuzzier, and she can sense some of Poe's mess of emotions.

She could reach out, rummage through his head and figure out what is making him sad, what's making him hesitate, but that would be an awful thing to do. She reaches for her control instead, for the breathing exercises Master Luke made her practice.

"Do you not want us?" Rey asks. But that's ridiculous, no one would not want Finn. Her voice gets smaller. "Do you not want me?"

"You barely know me," Poe says, and it's almost pleading.

"Finn loves you, and I love Finn, so I'll love you, too," she says.

Poe flinches. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Not right away!" Rey says. She feels like she's on the verge of tears. "Are you not even going to try?"

Poe opens his mouth, but Finn speaks first. "Are you afraid?" he asks.

It's not a taunt, it's soft, kind.

Poe closes his mouth. He blinks and sits up a little straighter. "Yeah, I -- I guess I am."

Rey is going to tell him to _stop that right now_ , he is the best pilot in the Resistance and he shouldn't be afraid of something so, so amazing, but Finn squeezes her hand, and she breathes out instead.

Poe shakes his head, and maybe he doesn't need her to say that at all, maybe he's already thinking it himself.

"Fine," he says, and there's the beginning of a smile on his face. "Fine, we can try."

Rey props herself up on one elbow and holds her hand out. Poe puts his pants back down and lets her pull him down to lie between them.


End file.
